Sex Education with Pam
by Mazza88
Summary: Sequel to Rock it, Lick it, Fuck it. Pam discovers things out about her daughter. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, nor do I own their characters.**

**A (hopefully) humorous sequel to Rock it, Lick it, Fuck it. This story will contain 3 chapters. **

**Apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes**

**As always reviews, follows and favourites are welcome!**

Pam Fields, a military wife, a mother, and a secretary for the Rosewood Police Station. It Isn't often that Pam could find any time for herself. Today however was the exception. Wayne, was still currently training troops in Texas. She had the weekend off from work, and Emily was heading for her first trip to California, visiting her girlfriend Paige. Although at first she wasn't too happy about her daughters sexuality, she had came to terms that this is who she is. However the choice of Emilys first girlfriend Maya St Germain, didn't help Pam with accepting the situation easily. When Paige McCullers came into her daughter's life, she was obviously apprehensive about this new relationship. It didn't help that only a couple of years ago she had a massive run in with Paige's father, Nick McCullers. His homophobic comments about Emily, had helped her realise that no matter who Emily loved, it wasn't worth losing her daughter. Once Pam had officially met Paige, she had grown to like the girl. She was smart, funny, pretty, athletic, and clearly made her daughter very happy.

Her daughters voice pulled Pam from her thoughts "Ok mom. That's me ready to leave." turning around, and seeing the glowing smile radiating off Emilys face.

"Be careful, and make sure Paige remembers to collect you from the airport. I don't want you wandering by yourself." Pam warned Emily for the third time today.

"Yes mom! I know. We've already had this discussion. Paige knows when my flight gets in. She won't be late. I'll call you when I arrive. I really need to get going now though." Emily moved to hug Pam, leaving a small kiss on her cheek, before heading towards the front door.

"Love you mom!" Emily called before stepping outside.

"Love you too, Emmy! Have fun!" Pam shouted, as she watched her daughter skip towards her car. Shutting the front door behind her, she let out a sigh. Leaning against the door enjoying the sound of peace, and quiet. If you could call silence a sound? After a few moments, Pam thought to herself of all the things she could do with her weekend. Finally deciding on catching up on the news. Scouring through the morning newspaper, she found herself feeling depressed at all the tragedy happening in the world. Giving up on this idea she opted on making a start on the new book she had bought the other day. Settling into the couch again, she let herself drift into a new world.

Only an hour had past since Pam had started reading. Finding herself becoming restless. She wasn't used to not doing much, often being on the go. With a light sigh, Pam decided to tidy the house for a while, to resume relaxing later. Heading towards the kitchen, she washed and dried a couple of dishes, that were left in the sink. Looking around to assess if anything else was needing done. Pam always kept a clean and tidy home, so it was a struggle to find any immediate housework. Deciding to go put a wash on, Pam headed up stairs in search of any dirty laundry. After collecting a small pile from her own hamper, she walked into Emily's room, to collect her laundry. Walking over to her daughters, own hamper, she noticed her closet door slightly ajar. Just as Pam was about to close the door, something caught her eye. It was a DVD case, an old film she used to adore. Pam had thought she had lost, or loaned this DVD out to someone, for it never to be returned. Excited at the prospect to seeing a film she had loved, yet hadn't watched in a long time, she headed back down stairs, laundry and DVD in her arms. Nipping into the living she popped the DVD into the DVD player, before heading to the kitchen to put the washing quickly on. Grabbing a packet of crisps and some juice, Pam walked back into the living room, settling into the couch. Smiling to herself, as old fond memories linked to this film appeared in her mind, Pam hit the play button. The opening scene was certainly not as she remembered. A young female was lying naked, bar a pair of boxers on a bed. Worse, she was cuffed and blindfolded. Just as Pam thought she recognised the young female, and the bed covers, her daughter appeared on screen. Wearing only a pair of small lace panties, bringing her hands down onto the other female, stroking her breasts. There was no doubt in her mind, that was Paige McCullers. In shock she dropped the glass of juice she had been holding, quickly recovering as she slammed her finger on the stop button.

Pam had been sitting in the same position, staring at the black screened tv for the last half hour. She was obviously finding it hard to process the images she had just seen. Not only had she discovered her daughter was sexually active, she had also been tampering the world of bondage. These were not normal sexual ideas, any girl, let lone adult should have Pam thought. Trying to figure out what the best next move would be. Back only a few years ago, she would've insisted that Emily come home this instant, so she could grill her child. Then phone Wayne and tell him the despicable things her daughter had been doing. However Pam had soon learnt, this was not the best way to react to these things. Having only pushed Emily further away from her when she did. She also had to remember that, Emily was no longer the little child she wished she still was. She was 18 years old, soon to be 19. Graduated from high school, and attending Hollis College. She was in her own right an adult. Pam needed help. Pacing a hole in the carpet next to the phone, she contemplated who to call and speak too. She didn't want to call Wayne just yet, he was already under a lot of stress due to his job. Veronica Hastings, would be busy working. She certainly wasn't the easiest person to get a hold of. Ella Montgomery, was a calm and reasonable person, someone who could ground her and stop her from being so rash. Then Pam remembered she was only holiday with Zack, her boyfriend. Deciding to call Ashley Marin, a known wild child, when she was younger. Surely she could shed some light on the sexual things her daughter seemed to be participating in. Picking up the phone, Pam quickly dialed Ashley's number.

Ashley picked up after on a couple of rings "Hello, Marin residence"

"Hi, Ashley, it's Pam here." Pam hesitated not sure on how to proceed. "I was wondering if you were free today?"

"Pam, nice to hear from you. Yeah I'm free. Do you want to come over for some coffee? Would be nice to have a catch up with you." Deciding to explain her situation in person, Pam merely agreed to meet at the Marins' house that afternoon.

"Come on in!" Ashley greeted as she opened the door. Pam supplied her with a small smile. Still worrying about how to deal with this video and Emily.

"Is everything alright, you look a little pasty?" Ashley asked, with a frown. Studying Pam's face, whilst she waited for an answer

"Well not really. I don't really know where to start. I was hoping you would be able to help me?" She admitted, finally meeting Ashleys worried eyes.

With a small smile, Ashley merely nodded, guiding her friend into the living room, and towards the couch. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll go get us those coffees. Whatever the issues is, I'm sure we'll be able to solve it." Pam gave a Ashley a small hopeful smile, as she slumped down onto the settee with a sigh. Pam wasn't too sure where to start with this conversation, although she didn't have much time to think before Ashley reappeared with the two coffees.

"So what's bothering you Pam?" Ashley asked, whilst giving Pam her coffee. There was a moment of silence. Trying her best to figure how to start. A small frown could be seen on the womans' brow.

With another small sigh Pam began to explain everything. "Well I found this DVD in Emily's room, I had the day off and decided to watch it ….. it wasn't the film that I thought it would be." Pam paused, trying to will herself to say what type of film it was. She was ashamed. Ashamed that the daughter she thought she had raised well, would do such a thing. She felt Ashley give her knee a little squeeze, a sign to let her know she should continue.

"It was a sex film …. made by Emily and Paige …" Pam finally stammered. She could feel a blush begin to spread throughout her face. Lifting her head only a little to look at Ashley, finding a small grin appear on her friends face. It would appear she was trying not to laugh.

"Well that isn't something a mother finds everyday. I have to admit that is one thing I told Hanna never to do when we had the talk. I learnt that mistake when I made my own tape." Ashley snickered.

"The talk? As in the sex talk?" Pam asked, deciding to ignore Ashleys comment for now.

"Of course, I sat Hanna down when she was thirteen and told her everything. You can't be too cautious as a mother. I also supplied her with protection. I hoped she wouldn't need to use any obviously, but kids these days are growing up a lot faster than they should." Ashley announced. Pam was shocked. She did have a discussion with Emily when she first started to date Ben, but she never even thought about offering her protection. Scared that it would only have encouraged her if anything.

"Emily and Paige have been going out for a long time. Did you really think they weren't sexually active?" Ashley inquired, worried that Pam had her head in the sand about this entire situation.

"To be honest, I think I have always known. But she's my little girl, I just didn't want to think she would be having sex. I've never discussed lesbian sex with Emily, or any of these other sexual things people seem to do these days. I suppose It's not something I thought I'd ever have to do." Pam admitted.

"But you have had the sex talk with her? Right? Well, it's never too late to talk about safe sex. Maybe you should sit her down. Although I have to ask, what other sexual thing do you mean?" Ashley was intrigued by this comment. She knew Pam had lead a sheltered life, Wayne having been the only man, she'd slept with. She also knew Pam hadn't experimented like most. She on the other hand had done nearly everything. That's what college had been for her, a way to let loose and do everything crazy, just for the sake of it.

Pam faltered for a moment. She knew it was best to talk about everything, but bondage was something only Satan would enjoy in her eyes. Maybe it had to do with her extreme christian upbringing, or maybe she was still too naive for a middle aged woman. "Paige was cuffed to the bed with a blindfold over her eyes" Pam rushed out, avoiding Ashleys eyes as she spoke.

"Well who'd have thought Paige would have been tied up?" Ashley thought out loud. Suddenly realising the comment wasn't helpful when Pam gave her a pointed glare.

"Sorry. Well a little bit of tieing up and experimenting is normal. A lot of people do this now and again. I certainly did back in the day. Some of the best sex I've had." Ashley responded whilst thinking back to all those experiences.

"Seriously Pam, this is all very normal. Ok I agree, the DVD was a silly idea. Anyone could have gotten their hands on it. But the bondage, it's what people do when they're young, and in a loving relationship, experiment. Maybe you should do some research? When I talked to Hanna, I told her all about fetishes, to gay/lesbian sex, to being safe no matter who you're with." Ashley informed, looking over to Pam, who seemed to be wearing a thoughtful expression.

"You know, you're right. Maybe I should do some research, talk to Emily about it all when she gets back. I guess I've just been too sheltered. I'm sure I could find plenty of leaflets." Pam concluded with a smile. Finally feeling the weight of this discovery lift from her shoulders. She knew Ashley was the right person to talk to. Deciding that once she goes back home, to google all the sexual experiments, she had never even thought to consider once before.

"Pam you know, experimenting isn't always just for the young. I still have fun in that department with Ted." Ashley added with a wink. Causing Pam to blush furiously.

"I think I'll stick to the boring things Wayne and I do in bed." Pam joked back. Soon they were back to their normal discussions and jokey selves. Gossiping about all the things that had happened to them in last few weeks. Although Pam was endured to listen to Ashley and Ted's bedroom antics, much to her embarrassment. The evening continued like this until Pam decided it was late, and to head home. Ready to prepare herself for the talk she'll be giving Emily, the next evening.

Hanna finally found herself back home, after an afternoon spent snuggling with Caleb. It had been a nice day, but she knew she had to study for her classes. After all she was intent on becoming a famous fashion designer. Letting herself in through the front door, she could hear her mother talking to someone in the living room. Placing her bag on the kitchen counter, she made her way towards the voices, so could announce her arrival. However she soon stopped in her tracks, once the voices became clear. Pam Fields, was taking to her mum. Deciding not to interrupt, she hovered near the door, listening in.

"Oh my god!" She whispered to herself, after hearing Pam discuss her newest issue. Although Hanna was soon feeling rather disturbed, as her mother continued to talk about her sexual experiences. Deciding she had heard enough, Hanna headed straight for the stairs, grabbing her phone on the way to her bedroom.

Laughing away to herself, Hanna send Emily a quick text._ Hey Em! I hear you and Paige had fun with the things I bought you! Don't think your mum's too happy though ;) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, nor do I own their characters.**

**A (hopefully) humorous sequel to Rock it, Lick it, Fuck it. This story will contain 3 chapters. **

**Apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes**

**As always reviews, follows and favourites are welcome!**

As the minutes ticked by, Emily couldn't help feeling so anxious. I may have only been two weeks since Paige had left for California, but to Emily it felt like two years. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she glanced quickly at her watch again, sighing when she realised the hand had moved by only two minutes. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure rushing towards her, pausing briefly, only to spot her quickly. Emily took this chance to admire just how stunning Paige was. Wearing tight faded jeans, that hugged her long legs perfectly. A charcoal vest top, low at either side, revealing a black bra underneath. Paiges auburn hair was loosely hanging over her shoulders, stroking her toned arms as she moved. A pair of black combat boots, topped off the outfit. Emily was suddenly pulled out her thoughts as Paige ran into her, engulfing her in a crushing hug. Inhaling deeply, trying to regain her breath, Emily reveled in her girlfriends scent.

"I've missed you so much!" Paige mumbled into Emily's shoulder. Gripping Emilys body tightly against her.

"I've really missed you too … but I'm struggling … to breath." Emily gasped. Feeling Paige pull back, she finally had a chance to look into her eyes. Those beautiful light brown eyes, so full of emotion. A smile tugged on her face, just having to chance to look at Paige again. Bringing her hand up to grab the back of Paiges neck, Emily slowly moved forward, finally finding Paiges lips. The kiss lingered, for a minute or two, both girls just enjoying the feeling of kissing each other again. Although keeping it PG whilst standing in the middle of busy airport, wasn't easy. Pulling back from the kiss, Paige grabbed Emily's bag with one hand, and her hand with the other. Silently leading her towards the car park.

Emily felt her back slam against the door, her hands pinned above her head, Paiges body flush against her front. Her mouth soon being invaded by Paiges tongue, seeking her own, before begining a battle. They had only entered Paiges dorm room, mere minutes ago. Thankfully, Paiges father had paid for his daughter to have her own dorm room. Not wanting any dorm mate, to become a bad influence. After all she was at college to study, not party. A moan escaped Emily's mouth, as she felt a nip on her bottom lip. Hands sliding down her waist, grabbing onto her hips. Teeth nipping at her neck, her tongue soothing the bruised area. One hand reaches out and holds onto Paiges shoulder, providing much needed support. The other tangled in her hair, trying to pull her closer. Paige suddenly grabs her thighs from behind, lifting Emily into her strong arms. Emily wraps her legs around Paiges waist, seeking out her lips once more. Paige carries Emily over to her bed, laying her down, whilst continuing the heated kiss. Kneeling in between Emily's legs, Paige lets her hands roam down her girlfriends torso, only stopping for a minute to rub her breasts. Emily couldn't help the loud moan, when she felt Paige play with her breast, feeling a tug at the hem of her shirt, she lifted her arms before the item was tossed to the floor. Paige wasted no time, and quickly unclasped Emily's bra, wanting to find as much skin contact as possible. An assault was unleashed on Emily's nipples, Paige swiping her tongue over the bud, before sucking it into her mouth. Her thumb rubbing and pinching at the abandoned breast. Groaning with pleasure, Emily wanted more. She wanted to be devoured, to be taken by Paige in any and every way. During the plane ride, all Emily could think about was this moment. That moment where their passion for each other just takes over. Paige let go of the nipple in her mouth, a pop could be heard. Taking advantage of this, Emily sat forward, grabbing at Paige's vest yanking it off of her body. Paige had soon removed her bra, and could feel Emilys' eyes investigate her body. Dark, nearly black eyes. Filled with so much love and passion, they sat there for a moment just staring at each other, breathing heavily.

"I need you Paige." This was all that Paige needed to hear. Capturing Emily's lips against her own, Paige let her hands guide themselves to Emilys jeans. Tugging to button free, and sliding down the zip, Paige pulled her legs free from the material. A hot trail of kisses were lead up Emilys inner left thigh, only stopping before reaching her pants. Emily pushed herself up onto her elbows, as she watched Paige kiss up her inner right thigh. Gasping as Paige tasted her through her now soaking pants. Paige lifted her head, staring up at Emily, admiring the slight pink in her cheeks, the way sweat had started to collect on her brow. Her mouth slightly parted, as her breathing became more laboured. Only looking away when she had slipped her pants down past her hips, licking her lips as she admired the site of Emily's center, open and ready. Looking into Emilys eyes again, she lowered her head, holding her gaze. Blowing gently onto her wetness, Emily's eyes slammed shut, and her hips jerked slightly. Paige did it one more time, enjoying watching the effects this had on Emily, before tentatively running her tongue over her clit. She licked up and down a couple of times, hearing Emily grunt, as she thumped back down on the mattress. Paige leisurely kissed and stroked Emily's clit, sliding her tongue down towards her centre, teasing it a little.

"Fuck Paige!" Emily moaned as she thrust her hips upwards. An attempt to get Paige inside of her. However much to her disappointment, Paige stopped altogether. Sliding up her body, nipping on her earlobe.

Whispering "Turn over for me" before giving Emily a reassuring kiss. She lifted her body up, sitting on her knees, waiting while Emily turned herself over. Once she was on her hands and knees Paige pushed Emily's head towards the pillows, and her lower back so her bum was higher in the air. Stroking her cheeks lightly, Paige brought her hand down until she had reached Emily's centre once again. Teasing her clit slightly, before pushing one finger into her. Emily whimpered into the pillows as she could feel Paige's finger curl inside of her, rubbing along her walls. Emily gripped onto the pillows, steadying herself when she felt Paige thrust in a little harder this time. Throwing her head back with a loud grunt when Paige suddenly added another finger. Her walls gripping onto the intrusion, as Paige started thrusting harder and deeper inside.

"Oh God!" Emily grumbled, burying her head into her pillow, feeling her hips thrust involuntarily against Paige's fingers. With every hard thrust, Paige would curl her fingers, hitting her G spot every time she would nearly pull out. Emily feel her body screaming in pleasure. Every inch of her body was sensitive, a warm feeling starting to spread to her stomach.

"Faster …. Fa … ster Paige" Emily winned, she could hear Paige growl as she thrust her finger faster inside of her. Needing more to gain her climax, Emily released the pillow with one hand, before sliding it down her stomach, reaching her clit. She began rubbing her bundle hard and fast, her hips thrusting erratically into Paiges hard fast fingers. Her walls began to tighten dramatically, capturing Paiges fingers, as her orgasm sped throughout her body. With one last rub on her clit, her body went rigid, waves of pleasure shooting through her veins. Screaming into the pillow, until she collapsed. Paige pulled her fingers out, lying herself gently on top of Emily back. Placing small kisses, over Emilys shoulder blades, up to her neck and over her cheek. A Smirk pulling across her face, at hearing Emily murmur something against the pillow. She always enjoyed the way, Emily struggled to talk, or do anything after sex.

"What did you say baby?" Paige whispered into Emily's ear, placing a small kiss on her cheek. Emily lifted her head, turning it as far around towards Paiges face as possible.

"That was fun." she uttered, displaying a shy smile. Paige couldn't help but laugh at what she heard.

"Yeah, I agree it was fun." Paige continued to giggle, much to Emily's annoyance. Bucking her hips, and squirming over, Emily successfully managed to tip Paige off her back. Giving her a small slap to the stomach.

Rubbing her nose against Paige, "Why do you still have clothes on?" Emily asked, pulling at the button on Paige's jeans. Leaning in Emily began to kiss her softly, their lips moving perfectly against one another. Paige pulled her jeans down, throwing them onto the growing pile of clothes. Shivering as she felt Emily's hands ghost over her nipple, before landing on the hem to her boxers. Swiftly they were yanked off, leaving Emily to revel in all of Paiges soft milky skin on show. Emily nipped at Paiges bottom lip, moving on to place a trail of kisses down her jaw, towards her neck. Sucking on her pulse point, Paige brought her hands to Emilys neck, tilting her head to the side, allowing Emily more room. Running her tongue over the marked area, kissing her collarbone, before running her tongue over Paige's nipple. Paige kept a hand firmly against Emily's head, as she continued her assault. Paige could feel her back arching, pushing her breast further against Emilys mouth. A groan escaping her throat as Emily sucked her nipple harder. Paige grabbed Emilys hips and turned her around. Knowing what Paige wanted without having to ask, Emily willingly straddled Paiges face, lowering her own head towards Paiges thrusting hips. Emily swiped her tongue over Paiges center, feeling Paige gasp into her own. Paige loved this position. It was intimate, yet sexy. She had free play with Emily, at the same time, she could also enjoy the things Emily could do to her. Paige could feel her hips move in time with Emilys tongue, her eyes closing as her needs were finally being dealt with. She couldn't help by lick her lips, as she smelt Emilys arousal. Sticking her tongue out to finally have a taste. Paige shivered, as she felt Emily moan into her clit, causing her to groan into Emily at the same point. Everything felt so good, Their bare bodies, rubbing against each other, Emilys tongue licking furiously over her clit, the feel of every groan or moan she caused coursing through her body. The taste of Emily in her mouth, her arousing coating her chin. Paige's breath hitched, as she felt Emily's fingers tracing small circles over her entrance. Thrusting two fingers inside of Paige, slowly creating a steady pace. Emily could feel Paige suck harder on her clit, at the sensation she was causing, her own orgasm growing quickly. Emily began to lick harder, pumping her fingers faster inside of Paige.

"Fuck, Em! I'm going to come." Paige mumbled against Emilys own center, she had been teasing. Emily merely groaned at this comment. Trying in desperation not to come first. Paige could feel Emilys body shaking knowing she was struggling to hold on. As she felt the fingers thrusting harder, curling towards her G spot, Paige began to shudder herself. With one last thrust, Paige came hard. Her Load groan, was enough to send Emily over the edge again. Both girl panting against each other, as they let their orgasms subside. Emily lifted herself off of Paige, snuggling into her side.

"I love you so much, Ems." Paige grinned against Emily's mouth.

"I love you too" Emily mumbled, before sleepily kissing Paige.

"You have a message." Paige mumbled against Emily's neck. Moving her arm wrapped around her waist to let Emily grab her phone from the floor. Snuggling against her back again, once she had repositioned herself.

"It's just from Hanna." Emily responded, before reading the message. Emily suddenly sat upright, gasping at her phone.

"I think my mom found the tape!" Was all Emily could say.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or any of the characters. **

**If you have any story prompts you'd like me to write, just pop onto my tumblr and let me know. You could also just drop me a little PM here.**

**This is the final chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you have all had a wee laugh. Apologise for any mistakes. **

"You don't think she's told your dad?!" Paige asked as she peeked out of the bedroom window. Emily could see the fear in her eyes, she moved closer cupping Paiges cheek. They had barely slept that night, after receiving Hannas text. At first they thought it may have just been Hanna, joking around. However there was no way Hanna would have known about them using her present, unless someone had seen their tape. Emily didn't know what to do. Paige mostly feared for her life, assuming her dad was hunting her down this minute. Emily on the other hand, didn't know what to do when she returned home, later today. She was hoping her mother would just forget about the situation, but Emily knew her mum would want to either shout, or talk to her about it.

"I hope not. Although if she had, I doubt he'll be waiting for you outside." Trying to reassure Paige with a kiss to the lips.

"He's going to kill me! I violated his daughter." Paige groaned leaning into Emily, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist. Mumbling into Emily's shoulder "I'm never going back to Rosewood again!"

Emily pulled Paige closer into her, "Hey, first of all it was my idea. Second of all, I was the one doing the violating, you were tied up, Remember?" hushing Paige. The pair remained silent. Enjoying the feeling of embrassing each other.

"Although I do like the idea of never going back to Rosewood." Emily finally uttered, breaking the silence. Paige slowly pulled her body away from Emily's, whilst holding her hand in a tight grip. Paige placed a small kiss on the other girls lips.

"As much as I would actually love that, your mum would definitely send your dad after me. Also we need to leave soon, so you can catch your plane in time." With a small sigh, Emily merely nodded her head in agreement. Letting go of Paige's hand so she could grab her jacket and bag. Paige snatched the bag, before Emily could even reach it, not wanting to allow her girlfriend to carry it unless it was necessary. They left the dorm, and building in silence, both still mulling over what trouble they could both be in.

Pam had spent her entire Sunday searching the internet, looking for as much information she could on sex. She had discovered a lot more than she thought she would. She had packs on all different sexual fantasies and fetishes. Some Pam found disturbing, others amusing. She didn't want to encourage her daughter, or provide her with any more new ideas. However Ashley had made a very valid point the day before, she needed to at least discuss these ideas with her daughter. Provide information so that she will hopefully practice anything she was interested in safely. She found herself setting up the coffee table in the living room, laying all the information out in piles. It was nearing 5pm and Emily should be home soon. The nerves were beginning to show, Pam was pacing and reorganising all the information again and again. Deciding to try and distract herself, Pam made her way into the kitchen, making herself a fresh batch of coffee. Flinching slightly, when she heard the front door close. Taking a deep breathe, Pam braced herself for the challenge ahead of her. Clutching onto her mug of coffee tightly, she made her way into the hallway. Catching Emily just as she was ready to scurry up the stairs.

"Emily, I was wondering if we could have a little chat?" Pam called out from the kitchen doorway. Taking a small sip of her coffee. Emily froze in her spot, she had hoped to be able to escape to her room. Avoiding her mother seemed to be hard to do these days. Taking a moment to gather her composure, Emily slowly turned around facing her mum.

"Oh, I was hoping to get a shower and an early night. I'm really tired." Emily replied with a forced smile. Pam had a feeling Emily could tell she was anxious. Her daughter seemed to be nervously glancing up the stairs, her weight shifting from foot to foot. It looked to Pam like she couldn't wait to escape to her room.

"I really think we should talk just now. Lets have a seat in the living room." With that response Pam walked off towards the living room. Having a seat on the sofa, she waited for her daughter to come and join her. Emily wondered through to join Pam a couple of minutes later, hesitating for a moment at the doorway. Pam patted at the spare seat beside her, gesturing for Emily to come over. It was only after sitting that Emily finally noticed the table filled with pieces of paper. Pam turned slightly to look at Emily, the mug cradled between her hands.

"Umm, ok, well I found a DVD in your room …. which I watched …. and well I think it's time we had a little chat about …. sex." Emily could only stare wide eyed at Pam. This was really happening, Emily had hoped that since she was given the talk whilst dating Ben, there would be no more. She tried to find her voice, yet all she could do was clear her throat. Her mind now blank.

"Now I am mad at you for being so stupid as to have made a video. Seriously, why would you do such a thing? Although I think that talking to you rather than shouting would help." Pam continued, Emily now staring at her mum, her mouth slightly agape. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Pam took a moment to think through her next move.

"I spent a little while looking on the internet, and even though you can't get pregnant, you are still at risk of many STD's." Pam started to pick up a few leaflets, all of which discussed the various aids used to protect oneself from STD's "Now apparently condoms can still be used, if you like toys."

"Ohmygod …. Mom stop, please!" Emily groaned, hiding her face in her hands. She still couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm sorry I made that tape. No one was meant to know about it or see it. It was a stupid idea, but I really don't need a talk on safe sex. I already know everything. " Emily pleaded, looking Pam in the eyes, silently begging for this to be over. She could see her mother hesitate slightly, hoping this was a good sign. Pam slowly placed the safe sex leaflets down on the table, only to lift up another pile of paper.

"I'm glad you've done your research. However I need to discuss other things …. like … well …. sexual fetishes. Now you and Paige are clearly into some, other things …" Pam cleared her throat before continuing "...such as bondage. Which I have been told is completely normal, but you may be thinking of trying other … things." Pam handed the paper to Emily, hoping that her daughter would just tell her if there was anything she wanted to discuss. Emily just stared at the paper in her hands, she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Make her disappear right now. Her mum had taken, what her and Paige thought was only a little fun seriously. Worried that Pam thought she had a whole gimp suit and torture equipment hidden somewhere.

"Oh god mom! It was a little fun, not something we do often. I really don't think we need to talk about this. I'm not going to try …" Emily stopped to read the first couple of headings, nearly choking once she realised what she was holding "MOM! Seriously?! Baby play? Balloons? Where did you find these?" Emily looked towards her mum horrified.

"The internet, I just wondered since you liked being tied up, then maybe …" Pam began to realise that maybe she had taken her research a little too far, and according to Emily's facial expression, she had nothing to worry about.

"Ok, just because I tied Paige up doesn't mean we're into these types of things. It was a little fun. An experiment." Sighing Emily placed the paper back on the table. "Can I just say sorry, and go have my shower? This is really embarrassing." Emily pleaded.

Pam smiled at her daughter, it had been embarrassing for the both of them. At least she felt like they were beginning to bond again. "Ok Em. I just want you to be safe and happy."

"Thanks mom, and I am. Honestly." With that Emily lent over giving her mum a tight hug, before lifting herself off the couch. Pausing at the doorway, bidding good night. Pam settled back against the couch, feeling rather relieved.

"Well that didn't go too badly" Pam murmured to herself, with a smile.


End file.
